


What, are you M.A.D?

by bentofaxmachine



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ...or can he??, Awkward Flirting, Blackmail, Day 17, Dirty Secret, Flirting, Identity Reveal, Kaito can't read the room, Pre-Relationship, Whumptober 2020, World History, turned flirty??, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentofaxmachine/pseuds/bentofaxmachine
Summary: Conan finally catches Kaitou Kid, but the thief cares suspiciously little.  When he finds out why, Conan is left with an uncomfortable ultimatum.Originally written for Whumptober 2020No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMINGBlackmail | Dirty Secret
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	What, are you M.A.D?

“I’ve got you now, Kaitou Kid!”

Edogawa Conan didn’t even give the thief a moment to react once he reached the roof. He activated the kick-enhancing sneakers and soccer ball belt in rapid succession and kicked as hard as he could. For the first time, he successfully hit the thief. Besides an involuntary _oof_ , KID collapsed to the ground in a silent and graceful heap. His prized card gun fell with a quiet clatter at the same time.

Conan kicked the gun away from KID’s body as soon as he had rushed over to it. The thief was lying spread-eagle and was still fighting for consciousness. Conan used his tranquilizer dart on him to buy himself some time. 

With a smirk, Conan took off the thief’s jacket and emptied his pockets with an excessive (yet necessary) amount of caution. He threw each item into a growing pile of gadgets. When he removed KID’s gloves, he found a lock picking kit hidden on either wrist. _As expected of the great Kaitou Kid_ , Conan marveled _._ He took off his specialized suspenders and used one end to tie the thief’s hands behind him and the other end to bind his feet. Then, he pressed the suspender’s retract button until KID’s limbs were bent back tautly and Conan sure that he could not escape.

He almost felt bad for the thief. He would, if he hadn’t spent the past year chasing him through every museum in Tokyo.

Slowly, the thief regained consciousness. After a moment, KID looked up at the smug, smirking face just inches away from his. He seemed shocked and… relieved? Maybe even panicked, but definitely not enough for a captured criminal with countless charges against him.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with this,” Conan gloated. “I’ve already patted you down and, well,” he gestures to a massive pile of shit, “I believe I got everything.”

KID took his time to struggle into a sitting position. He tried to reach for anything, but his limited range of motion and Conan’s interference made these efforts unsuccessful. Still, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, the thief was clearly impressed.

“After years of stealing gems and evading the police, I’ve finally caught you!” Conan finished with a triumphant smile.

“Yes, I believe you have…” KID muttered, unnaturally unfocused and distracted. But before the detective could ask about it, the thief snapped back to his typical, cocky self.

“Congratulations, my dear Tantei-kun,” he says smoothly. “You have officially caught the infamous Kaitou Kid. But I must say, I can’t even get out of these… suspenders. Kind of bold for the first date, aren’t you?”

Conan spluttered, struggling to come up with a response. Instead, he pinned the thief down with his right limbs. KID grinned. _Ignore him. This is what he wants, you to be flustered. Stick to your_ mission, Conan reminded himself. With his free hand, the detective reached for his cell phone, angling it to hide his growing blush.

“I wouldn’t call the cops if I were you,” KID advised. Conan silently cursed at the thief reading through his actions, but the thief’s stupid grin spread further. He opened Detective Nakamori’s contact anyways.

“And why would that be?” Conan asked, unbothered. KID was known to be charismatic and intuitive, he would say anything to get what he needs. He can't be listening to this man right now. _Stick to your mission,_ he reminds himself again _._

“M. A. D.”

"..." Conan focused as hard as possible on lining his finger up with the box. _Just press it!_

“Mutually assured destruction. Do you know what this means, Edogawa Conan - no - Kudo Shinichi?”

_Fuck._

He can’t ignore that. Shinichi’s hand froze right above the ‘call contact’ icon on his phone. His breathing hitched and everything suddenly seemed so much further away.

"“You see, back during the Cold War, tensions between the United States and the Soviet Union flared. They were attempting to one-up each other in everything: the Olympics, the Space Race, and unfortunately, even the Nuclear Arms Race. Because even though they had seen the death and destruction that it had caused in our Japan, the 2 global superpowers just would do anything to have the most.”

“Tensions rose, and both sides aimed their missiles at one another. In cities, where innocent citizens lived. So, the United States and the Soviet Union leaders came to an agreement. Mutually Assured Destruction meant that if one side deployed their nuclear weapons against the other, the other country could retaliate. One side could not fire without knowingly destroying themselves in return. Activating these weapons would leave the entire world in ruins. Obviously, given the current state of the world, neither side never used these weapons. It’s a morbid yet beautiful concept, I mean-”

“Stop it, KID. I don’t need a history lesson on international diplomacy. Even if I _was_ Kudo Shinichi, I don’t think you would have it in you to use it against me.” Shinichi abruptly demanded. He knew that both of them hear his voice falter, but KID had the grace to overlook it. Instead, a vulnerable voice replaced the smooth one from before.

“I have terrible people after me. Powerful men. Cold-blooded killers. The moment my identity is revealed to anyone I don’t trust, the people I love won’t be safe. Out of anyone, I would expect _you_ to understand _._ ” KID paused, letting this information sink in. Shinichi’s face softened with sympathy as he reflected on the past year of lies and deceptions.

“If you call the cops now, if you turn me in… I’ll tell them all about you. And I’ll only tell the truth. And I’ll make sure they believe it. How Kudo Shinichi is alive and well and is excelling in second grade at Teitan Elementary School.” 

Shinichi stiffened his back as he considered his ultimatum. The Black Organization had infiltrated almost every government institution in Tokyo. Revealing his real identity would put the people around both Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan in physical danger. On top of that, organization members who had risen to respectable positions in the city could also destroy these people’s reputations in a couple of moves. Takagi, Satou, or even Megure could all be demoted for breaking protocol. And important protocol too: the teenage detectives were regularly allowed onto murder and other criminal sites, usually without proper clearance or even standard investigation gloves.

KID stood up and rubbed his wrists. He winked at Shinichi, who rolled his eyes as he hid his growing blush because of course, the Phantom Thief would wait for the perfect chance for a dramatic reveal. On cue, KID revealed an audio recorder that was still turned on. He clicked the button to end the recording and then smirked.

“There’s probably something incriminating here,” KID teased with a grin, “So I’d be careful if I were you.” 

Shinichi crossed his arms. In the distance, there was a stampede of angry police officers storming the stairs.

“I didn’t call for them!” Shinichi exclaimed with desperate eyes.

KID’s grin softened to a smile.

“I believe you.”

He stood up.

“My dear Meitantei, I must take my leave now. Will I be seeing you again?”

Shinichi snorted. "Presumably not. You’ve already resorted to blackmail to keep me away.”

KID had it in him to act offended. “On the contrary, Meitantei!"

He walked towards Shinichi and procured a deep red rose out of thin air. "I'm nothing without my favorite critic chasing after me.”

The thief had the audacity to blow a kiss and wink at Shinichi before dropping the smoke grenade.

By the time the fog vanished, Kaitou Kid was long gone. Shinichi turned around to watch an angry Inspector Nakamori and his men pile up onto the roof. Shaking his head, Shinichi put his phone back in his pocket. He was confused because there was already something there, crinkling under the phone. Realizing that KID had left him a note, he slipped away to the stairwell, hid from the cameras, and opened it.

_Putting the M in M.A.D…_

_Kuroba Kaito, Ekoda High School_

_XX-XXXX-XXXX_

_call me when you’re big again! rooting for you_ ☺️

_-Kaitou Kid [doodle]_

Conan couldn’t help but smile at the note, pretending to ignore the growing blush on his cheeks. _That bastard,_ he thought as he pulled out the Shinichi phone and entered the number. _Maybe I'll call him_ , he told himself, _but I have a mission to complete first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me trying to edit this at the last second so it's exactly 1412 words...  
> Who knows, if I'm down for it I may write a follow up where Shinichi calls Kaito.


End file.
